A user may have a dataset and desire to find other relevant and related datasets. Other relevant and related datasets may enrich the user's dataset and provide analytical insights not possible without such data enrichment. In the process of finding other relevant and related datasets, it is possible that irrelevant and unrelated datasets may be found and included in the results. It may be desirable to eliminate and/or reduce the number of irrelevant and unrelated datasets from the results.